<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storms of Change by ProphetessMinty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209500">Storms of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessMinty/pseuds/ProphetessMinty'>ProphetessMinty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Person Journal Entries, Fives is a wingman, Forehead Touching, Humor, Lots of droids died in the making of this story, Male-Female Friendship, Mando'a, Rescue Mission, Rex teaching Ahsoka Mando, Rexsoka fluff, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Supply Mission, This is my ship and I'm taking you down with me, rexsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessMinty/pseuds/ProphetessMinty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Techno Union deliverance, previously under the hand of Wat Tambor, the people of Ryloth are still starving and dying. Cham Syndulla calls upon the Republic for welfare assistance and Generals Skywalker and Obi-Wan answer the call. While they meet and discuss the current Twi'lek state of affairs, Padawan Ahsoka Tano discovers an entire contingent of Separatist droids! Their mission quickly goes south as Hera Syndulla is abducted during the skirmish in a plot to obtain Emir Tambor in a trade. This adventure follows Ahsoka and Rex as they dive into an impromptu rescue operation while discovering what they mean to each other. [Rexsoka].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Supply Skirmish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney.</p><p>A/N: Just a little something I’ve been working on since last week. Since we had “May the 4th”, I really wanted to write something Rexsoka related. Figured it would be appropriate for this “auspicious” occasion. Anywaaaaays…this fic builds off a lot of themes I find important for building (any) relationship(s). Trust. Respect. Friendship. Honesty. Kindness. Willingness. So on and so forth. Just to foreworn, the beginning of each chapter will read like a 1st person journal entry. However, the rest of the chapter will be 3rd person. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a small adventure with a budding relationship. There’s plenty of “awww’s” to go around. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ProphetessMinty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> CT-7567 &gt;&gt; Personal Journal </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Ryloth &gt;&gt; Supply Mission (Day 1) </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> 1200 hours </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Up on the crest of a dirt hill, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker talk with Cham Syndulla. Rex cannot hear what they are saying from the lowland, but he knows the roundabout gist of their meeting involves “supplies”. Food. Water. Medicine. Bacta. Even three months later, no longer oppressed by Wat Tambor, the people of Ryloth are still starving and dying. Their fields are long stripped of harvest and their store houses empty. Though it has been some time since the liberation of Ryloth, the Twi’lek leader remains skeptical and keeps himself physically distant from the Jedi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even now Cham Syndulla is proud and unwilling to admit he is at his limits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Several feet behind them, two young girls about the age of nine—by Rex’s guess—play together with Padawan Tano at their side. Both Rylothian children are unnaturally scrawny, a byproduct of extreme food rationing. According to Waxer and Boil, the blueish Twi’lek child is called “Numa”. They know her from their death-defying excursion through the Confederate occupied city—Nabat. Their ventures brought them up against carnivorous beasts and contingents of killer droids as they navigated the labyrinthine network of abandoned buildings. They owed their lives and thanks to the girl and her quick intellect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other child, however, is green—just like her father. She is “Hera Syndulla”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From what Rex sees, Numa and Hera appear to have pink dolls. They both shove their toys into the Togruta’s hands with excitement. The young Jedi laughs, her smile wide and toothy. They are not together for very long before Master Skywalker calls his Padawan to him. She looks to both girls and they begin to pout as she speaks with them. She leaves and finds her Master. They speak together off to the side, she nods, and treks away from their party. Her figure shrinks in the distance and soon she is gone all together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rex sits on the ground with his men—Arc Troopers Fives and Echo. Waxer and Boil alternate between sitting and standing; they are no good at being restful. Their Commander—Cody—is the same. He paces back and forth, and he is the only one who refuses to sit. It is quiet between them, save for stray passing thoughts; one brother to another.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time passes and so does the sun. It is now midafternoon, and Rex sees heat waves roiling up from the hot ground. There is beaded sweat on his brow and a subtle wind kicks up. It blows quickly and disappears, never to be seen again. The Captain pulls his helmet on and enjoys the comfort of its confinement and cooling relief. Rex begins looking around—unwilling to admit his newly rising concern for the Commander—while appearing calm and collected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A few yards out, a familiar two-horned figure jumps down from a nearby mesa, a freshly ignited saber in hand. The purpose in their hurried jaunt caused the Captain to grab for the electrobinoculars at his waist. His amber eyes recognize the young Togruta’s series of rapid gestures. They come quick and precise, indicating incoming hostiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rex stows his observation equipment on his utility belt as he gives his own silent command with the flick of his wrist. He points toward the mesa with two-fingers and Fives and Echo follow. In the periphery of his visor, Rex sees Cody and his men run to the Generals. The Jedi whirl around and the Captain loses sight of them as he focuses on meeting the Commander at the ridge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His brothers begin to chant in unison somewhere underneath their buckets, their bolstering revelry in full-blown Mando’a bravado. “Oya! Oya!” they say. Hoorah! Hoorah! The Captain is instantly overwhelmed by their excitement and joins in. Everything inside their helmets is loud and private, no one other than themselves can hear them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their hunt begins. </em>
</p><p><b> <em> &lt;End of Entry&gt; </em> </b> <b></b></p><hr/><p>“Clankers!” Rex yelled.</p><p>The Captain and his men in 501<sup>st</sup> blue, ran even harder the moment they caught sight of the Battle Droids swarming the crest of the hill. Rex watched in slow-motion horror as the mechanized army focused their blaster points on one person—their Commander. As the automatons opened fire, he felt the shock of worry run through his system. It was white-hot and jolting, and his limbs tingled in the aftermath as if he had been freshly electrocuted.</p><p>All Rex could hear was the pounding rush of blood in his ears as he ran into a leaping sprint. The world around him went dull and blurry as he focused down range on a terracotta colored Togruta. Her shoulder length montrals, white with blue stripes, lifted off her shoulders and dragged in the wind behind her. Though Rex put his everything into closing the distance between them, dawning realization whispered understanding into his ears. Doubt filled him and his stomach flopped as he recognized that he would not make it to her in time.</p><p>“Hang on, kid,” he said to himself as his heart skipped several beats.</p><p>She was in the worst defensive position and Rex did the next best thing he could do—cover her flank. The clone captain pulled his twin blasters from their holsters and aimed them toward the hill. Before he could clench his fingers over the trigger, his amber eyes watched as Ahsoka spun around while igniting a second saber—her shoto. Though the yellow-green blade was noticeably shorter than the other, Rex felt a smile tug at his lips, nonetheless.</p><p>“She’s twice as deadly now,” he chuckled.</p><p>As the sand blasted upward in a clear line of spray, the young Jedi somersaulted to the right, landing on the flats of her feet as she deflected the assault with calm adeptness. Red and green energy clashed in a battle of wills, sparking with unyielding resistance.  </p><p>“Commander, Probes!” Rex yelled.</p><p>Ahsoka regarded him for a moment, confusion clearly written on her face. It melted away as the Padawan followed the vehement pointing of his Deece to the skies above. A trio of probe droids had stealthily descended overhead and began volleying a shower of angry artillery toward her position. Ahsoka swiped her lightsabers back and forth with her signature reverse grip, the scissoring motion effectively blocking several of their red bolts. Rex grinned with relief, but it quickly slipped away as a stray shot knocked her off her feet and scattered her lightsabers.</p><p>The Captain engaged the enemy with a retaliatory rapid fire from his DC-17’s, effectively coming to his Commander’s aid via defensive efforts. Two out of three probe droids exploded in a shower of sparking parts and the third flew away in hasty retreat.</p><p>Rex spared her a quick glance and noticed a smoking wound on her upper arm. The gash appeared to be about two inches long, mildly deep, but cauterized. He sighed, immediately thankful, it was not a mortal wounding. “You okay, Commander?” he called, promptly returning his attention to the droid contingent marching down the hill. The pops of his recoiling blasters greeted his ears as they shocked his arms with each pulse.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” she answered with a grunt while hopping to her feet.</p><p>Ahsoka’s brown, knee length poncho swayed with the motion and released a small cloud of grit. A fresh gust of arid wind kicked up and Rex felt the tinkling of granules <em>plink </em>against his plastoid armor. Ahsoka called both sabers to her hands with the Force and the weapons glided into her palms. Blades of jade light ignited, and she twirled them with a readying flick of her wrists. The sound of energy resisting the wind came deep and bold; a series of <em>whomp, whomps </em>following suit with her bracing motions.</p><p>“Where did they come from?” he asked.</p><p>“There’s a small ravine not far from here,” she explained. “I happened to run across them when patrolling the area.” Yelling over the din of the unexpected skirmish, she added, “I thought the Separatists left when we liberated Ryloth?!”</p><p>“They did,” he replied, equally confused.</p><p>Several yards ahead of them, Fives and Echo hunkered down behind a line of jutting rocks, alternating their impromptu operations between lobbing droid poppers and firing blasters. They did this until their meager supply of grenades was spent. “Commander Tano,” Echo hailed, his voice loud but as respectful as he could manage.</p><p>Rex watched Ahsoka in his peripheries as she deftly deflected blaster fire with a swipe of her blades. Seeing that she was okay, he flicked his gaze toward his men. Echo was crouched in a hunch with his left hand to his ear, and his right arm bent toward his face. “We’re out of poppers. What do we do?”</p><p>“Hold your position!” she yelled into the communicator attached to her vambrace. Ahsoka spared Rex a quick glance, their gazes locking momentarily, before she advanced. “Let’s move,” she commanded. Captain Rex said nothing but responded with his trusting pursuit.   </p><p>“Ahsoka! What do you think you’re doing?!” a voice barked over the chirping comms.</p><p>The Padawan in question leapt forward as a pair of Droidekas completed their roll down the steep hill and slid to their feet. As she held their attention, standing equidistant between them, Rex ran to the side while extracting an ion grenade from his belt. The Droidekas volleyed their shots in unison, their discharged fire sounding muffled and tinny. Rex flicked his gaze between the automatons and his Commander, waiting for an opportune moment to arrive.</p><p>Taking up a sort of acrobatic dance, Ahsoka spun in the air with a series of fluttering jumps; jade blades extended. “What does it look like I’m doing, Master? I’m taking the mesa,” she called after a moment.</p><p>“Snips! Get out of there. You don’t know what’s over that hill,” Anakin yelled in frustrated concern. The Togruta twirled her arms under and over, the motion fluid and precise. The glow of her sabers chased after each other and to Rex, they looked like an infinite loop.</p><p>“I would love to Master,” she grunted, “but I’m a little busy.”</p><p>“Now, Ahsoka!” he barked.</p><p>“But what about Fives and Echo?” she asked, concern heavy in her voice. “They’re pinned in their position.”</p><p>A growl came over the comms as Rex snuck up behind one of the Droidekas and placed a grenade on its frame. The clone captain peddled backwards and dove away as the machine short-circuited with blue ribbons of electricity. “Fine,” Rex heard the General huff indignantly. “Cover Fives and Echo until they make it back but draw the Droids to Master Obi-Wan and me. Got that?”</p><p>“Roger. Roger,” she deadpanned.</p><p>“I’m not laughing, Snips,” he said before the link dropped.</p><p>“<em>I</em> thought it was funny,” she laughed, turning to the remaining Droideka. Rex smirked but did not give her the pleasure of hearing him chuckle. Now was the time for focus and his attention was already scattered in three different directions—Droids, Fives and Echo, and her. He did not want to be a cause for distraction, because she was slowly becoming one to him. “Rex,” she said after a moment, “I can take care of things here. Go get Fives and Echo.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked after a moment. “What about your arm?”</p><p>“I’ve had worse,” she assured him.</p><p>Under his bucket, Rex was frowning at her. He hated the situational logic she was using on him but knew it would have to do even if he found it displeasing. “On it, Sir,” he answered and ran for his men, blasters blazing. In his mad dash to Fives and Echo, Rex downed several B1 models with quick headshots. “Fives! Echo! Let’s go!”</p><p>The Arc Troopers looked to their Captain as several Clankers’ heads exploded in a shower of sparks. They ran to him, relief in their every step. The three moved together, switching off between flank and forward detail. As the clones closed the distance between themselves and the Commander, they watched as she walked backwards toward a rocky cliff while deflecting her combatant’s attack. The clones started yelling and shouting to her, warning her of the terrain. She seemed to be unaware of them as she continued backing up.</p><p>“Commander!” Rex yelled for her attention.</p><p>The Togruta flashed him a quick look before calling on the Force to lift the Droideka up off the ground. Her hands were clenched as if she were holding onto a rope and she leaned back with strain. Turning on her heals, her face scrunched with effort as she spun, and let go of the “rope”. The battle droid flung over the edge of the cliff and fell into the canyon below still firing. Ahsoka turned to her Captain, a fresh streak of a burn mark on her cheek. She nodded to him, aware that they were with her and of his increasing concern. “You guys go ahead, I’ll cover you.”</p><p>“But, Sir—“ he began.</p><p>“Go! That’s an order,” she stated.</p><p>Rex found himself frowning again, but he moved on with Fives and Echo at his heels.</p><p>“Is it me or did that ‘order’ have a bark in it?” Fives joked, opening a private frequency between him and his brothers.</p><p>“Give her a break,” Echo stated.</p><p>“Oy! You’re breaking protocol. No private comms in battle,” Rex chastised.</p><p>“You’re right Echo,” Fives chuckled, “she just wanted to look cool.”</p><p>Echo chuckled, “Di’kut.” <em>Idiot.</em></p><p>“Copaani mirshmure’cye, vod?” Rex yelled. <em>Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?</em> “Turn it off.”</p><p>“Roger. Roger,” Five’s laughed.</p><p>As the clones raced ahead, Rex fell behind, trying his best to serve as the middleman between his Troopers and his Commander. They kept this placement until they met with General Skywalker and Kenobi. The seasoned Jedi were already deflecting blaster fire by the time they came in close contact.</p><p>“I thought I sent you on a simple patrol mission. What happened?” General Skywalker questioned his Padawan.</p><p>“You did, but it’s not my fault there was a contingent of battle droids nearby,” she defended.</p><p>“Yeah, well, <em>you</em> found them,” her Master replied.</p><p>“We have more pressing matters at hand, you two,” Obi-Wan scolded.</p><p>Battle droids started to swarm the area moments later and the three went silent as they concentrated their efforts. Rex stuck near Ahsoka, to her four o’clock, taking shots at the probe droid from earlier. After the second shot, it exploded in a pile of slag. The clone captain advanced with Ahsoka, working together to dismantle a nearby B2 model.</p><p>While the Padawan played decoy, Captain Rex tossed his last popper onto the behemoth automaton’s broad chest. No sooner had the ion grenade attached itself, the droid malfunctioned in a shower of sparks. Ahsoka ran forward, jumping high into the air, and brought down her blade with ease. From the top of the Super Battle Droid’s head, down to its feet, the death machine was cleaved in equal halves. Seconds later, the robot fell apart with a molten trail of hot, glowing metal down its center.</p><p>A motion in Rex’s peripheries caught his attention and the captain watched as General Skywalker force pulled a B1 and B2 model towards himself. The Jedi slashed cleanly through his foes with a quick slice of his blue lightsaber as they flew toward him. Quickly thereafter, the Knight advanced in search of another batch of enemies while General Kenobi became surrounded on all fronts.</p><p>A ring of B1’s encircled him, and he waited in a crouched pose. In his right hand, he held his blue saber above his head and with his left, he pointed ahead with two fingers extended into a v-shape. The moment the droids stepped into his circle; two things happened. Rex watched as the Jedi Master leapt forward with a wide, arching x-slash. Several droids fell, effectively diced, before he turned, and force pushed the remaining machines away.  </p><p>Somewhere behind them, a chanting cry broke out. Rex almost dismissed it until the voice turned into two. He and Ahsoka whirled around and watched as the blue Twi’lek child—Numa—began yanking at Waxer’s arm while pointing in the distance. Though she was yelling in Twi’leki, a language he was unfamiliar with, he understood very clearly what was happening.</p><p>Hera was missing.</p><p>Cham Syndulla who had been yelling alongside Numa, took off running to his nearby bipedal reptile—a Blurrg—with thick brown skin. He said nothing as he rode off in a frenzied hurry. Before Rex understood what was happening, his Commander took off running and so did he. Together they hopped onto a Swoop bike, complete with a side car, and sped across the valley floor.</p><p>“They took Hera,” Ahsoka yelled to him after a moment. “Why would they do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he replied with a shout, fighting to be heard over the wind.</p><p>Ahsoka went to reply, but swiftly clenched her teeth with a growl of frustration. Startled, Rex quickly glanced over to her and back to the road. The young Jedi was holding her arm, her hand cupped, as it concealed the fresh burn. Her brown poncho flapped in the drag of the wind, snapping as they progressed. "You okay?" he asked after a moment. She nodded, but her pained expression told him otherwise. "I can't believe you fought through all of that and forgot about your arm until now."</p><p>She laughed, "I guess I was concentrating on other things."</p><p>"Well, there were a lot of droids around," he stated lightheartedly.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about the droids," she said honestly.</p><p>Rex cast her an inquiring glance over his shoulder, but it melted away as he watched her rip the end of her poncho. Flicking his eyes to the road and back, she started cinching the material on her arm in a crude cuff. As she finished her ministrations, her cerulean gaze caught his own. For a flickering moment, the clone captain forgot about the terrain all around them and their wearisome mission.</p><p>The roar of the swoop bike in his ears dulled and the way the vehicle fluctuated with use no longer buzzed his teeth. The sense of duty that always bolstered him forward with unwavering loyalty found itself utterly and completely tucked away replaced with something entirely...other. For one guilty moment, he had the pleasure of espying something beautiful about her—it was her smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Commiserating Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I loved writing about their individual “-isms” and getting to explore what makes them…them. Who they are individually. Their flaws (mainly Ahsoka’s). Who they are together. How they interact. Anyways, lots of dialogue. :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ProphetessMinty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> CT-7567 &gt;&gt; Personal Journal </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Ryloth &gt;&gt; Supply-Rescue Mission (Day 1) </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em> 1700 hours </em> </b> <b></b></p><p><em> Rex and Ahsoka chase after a small group of droids who kidnap Hera Syndulla during a surprise skirmish, joining alongside General Syndulla in his hasty pursuit. The child, according to Cham, is all that he and his wife have left </em> —<em>their oldest having died during the Techno Union occupation. The Twi’lek is heartbroken, his complexion ashen and sick with worry. Ahsoka, true to her nature, establishes comfort between them. Rex sees the sudden burst of peace in his spirit for what it is: her reaching out with the Force and projecting a banner of serenity. It was welcoming</em>—<em>warm even. </em></p><p>
  <em> Though Cham adamantly protests giving up his rescue endeavors, he eventually concedes to the Padawan’s helping determination. Leaving matters to Ahsoka and her Captain, the Twi’lek General and his Blurrg fall back. The last they see of the Rylothian is of him and his beast of burden careening to some unknown destination to the left. In their selfless pursuit, General Skywalker links- and chastises them for leaving the group. His Padawan takes it the hardest as she falls silent, letting bitter disappointment run its course. </em>
</p><p><em> They track down the ragtag team of Clankers to a nearby gulch and work to navigate its labyrinthine network of passageways. The area is small and channeled, causing Rex to take weather precautions as he catches sight of dark clouds ahead. Though the Commander urges them to continue, the Captain drives them up a ledge and off the canyon floor. Inside a nearby cave, they hunker down for shelter as the rain begins to wildly beat against the canyon walls. She falls silent and from what Rex understands, she is experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. A part of him is satisfied by her current state of being. Not because he revels in her misery, but rather, it confirms to him that Jedi are the same as clones </em> —<em>they are people too. </em></p><p>
  <em> Jedi [Ahsoka] did not have life figured out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither did he. </em>
</p><p><em> The comfort of the situation was not lost on him and Rex took the lesson for what it was </em> —<em>humility.</em> </p><p>
  <em> The rainfall quickly turns into a full-blown squall, proving to be nothing short of demanding and fearsome. It becomes an instant river due to the lack of vegetation and they cannot traverse the watery gorge or climb its slippery rocks. They are forced to remain in place until the flash floods subside. Down below them, the roar of rushing water sounds like the rapids before a waterfall. Until the storm passes, rescuing Hera appears to be impossible.  </em>
</p><p><em> Between them a small heat lamp glows with warmth. The cave is a mixture of light and darkness, but shadow eventually takes over with the ever-darkening clouds. The Jedi Padawan paces near the cave entrance with a ration bar in her hands. It has a small bite in it but remains otherwise untouched. She sits after a while and ultimately turns to meditation for respite. At first, her attempts are as jostling and troublesome as the floods below them but gives way </em> —<em>over time</em>—<em>to something more mellow and still. </em></p><p>
  <em> An hour turns into several and the storm shows no signs of letting up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> &lt;End of Entry&gt;  </em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Rex sat on the cave floor with his back to the wall and a knee bent to his chest. Unlatching the field knife from his belt’s sheath, he tossed it into the air with a flick of his wrist. The weapon glinted dully in the glow of the heat lantern before circling downward, hilt-over-blade. Rex snatched the grip with a quick swipe and repeated the action. As the clone continued his mindless task, he started humming a tune under his breath. His voice carried off the walls with an echo and it sounded like a chorus of brothers joining in.</p><p>“What are you singing?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>The clone captain caught his knife by the hilt and stowed it away in its sheath. His amber eyes focused on his Commander and found her sitting hunched forward with her arms crossed over the knees of her bent legs. Her current expression was slack with boredom, but her eyes glittered with curiosity. Rex quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed that she had caught him humming a tune.</p><p>“It’s a Mandalorian war chant,” he explained, while ignoring his momentary embarrassment. “It’s called “Vode An” or “Brothers All”—in Basic that is.”</p><p>“Ah,” Ahsoka replied with monotone.</p><p>Rex stole another glance in her direction and found her staring at the lamp. Her normally positive and excitable nature was replaced with subdued disappointment as her shoulder length montrals appeared to droop. Below her right, conical horn was the bandage she had managed to cinch to her arm. It had long slunk away from where it was placed and hung loosely at the bend of her elbow. The wounded skin appeared blistery and charred, as well as red with irritation.</p><p>“Can I take a look at that?” he asked, pointing to the lesion. Ahsoka held her arm out without protest, her wordless action a sign of approval. Rex opened one of his belt pouches and extracted a silvery canister the size of a palm. Taking off his black gloves, he twisted the top of the container off. The contents inside appeared gooey and blue, the texture reminiscent of a sort of gel. “Bacta,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders when she gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>Rex gently took her arm into his hand as he sat the canister on his armored thigh. The black and blue leather kama—belt-spat—that he wore fell away to either side of his legs, exposing the worn and scratched paint under the lamp’s glow. Dipping his fingers into the gel, he cautiously brought the medical product to the wound. The clone hesitated, his fingers hovering for a moment, unsure of how to begin. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her when all he was trying to do was help her.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the pain,” she said reassuringly, “just do it.”</p><p>The captain said nothing and began applying the bacta. She flinched at first but kept still as the cooling effects worked to numb the injury.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said as she returned her mindless gaze to the lamp.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he answered. Suddenly the air between them went quiet and stale, her somber attitude slowly eating away at the atmosphere. “Me’vaar ti gar?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmm?” she mumbled, her brow arching inquisitively.</p><p>“It means ‘how are you?’,” Rex explained.</p><p>She sighed. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Meg cuyir gar mirdir?” he asked. “What are you thinking?” he interpreted.</p><p>Ahsoka’s normally cerulean eyes were shiny with lamp light, obscuring their deep color. She frowned and went to biting her lip, seemingly unsure of how to answer. Rex waited for her reply as he finished applying the bacta to her arm. As he let go and stowed the ointment back in his pouch, he noticed her frown at him in his peripheries. When he regarded her with full attention, the frown had ceased to exist, causing him to wonder if it was ever truly there. </p><p>“Hold still,” he stated, his voice gentle. </p><p>Ahsoka complied with his request, letting her arm go slack the moment he grabbed for it. As he regarded her with a steady and concentrated gaze, he extracted his field knife from its sheath. Turning her arm in his hand, he slid the blade underneath the brown, poncho bandage before pressing upward. The fibers split with ease at the knife’s ghostly behest, the blade sharp and keen. As the frayed material fell away, so did his hand as he stowed the tool back in its casing. </p><p>“Why does everyone treat me like a child?” she asked after a moment. </p><p>“Does ‘everyone’ mean the General?” Rex asked, veiling his straightforwardness with a question.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered, not skipping a beat. </p><p>Rex chuckled at her quick wit and it extracted a small smile from her.  </p><p>“I’m fifteen and I hoped that today of all days, things would be different. But they haven’t been. I was wrong.” As she said this, she pressed a finger in the sandy floor and began drawing swirls in the dirt. “Also, I think my Master forgot what today was as well.”</p><p>“Today?” He asked confused. “What’s today?”</p><p>Ahsoka sighed, “It’s my birthday.”</p><p>“It is—wait a minute! What’s wrong with calling you ‘kid’?” Rex questioned, clearly taken aback.</p><p>“How old are <em>you</em>, Rex?” she asked, countering his question with a question.</p><p>“Eleven,” he answered.</p><p>“Thank you, you’ve proved my point,” she said sarcastically. “You’re younger than me, but they don’t treat <em>you</em> like a child,” she sighed. “Annnnd, somehow, you’re on ‘Ahsoka’ duty,” she drawled sardonically, “like I’m a walking, talking youngling disaster.” As she ended her small tirade, the Togruta slammed the side of her fist into the dirt. A small wave of grit blasted upward, and she began tracing a finger in the sand once more.</p><p>“Us clones are in different circumstances—we’re not Jedi—but we <em>are</em> in similar situations.” Rex reasoned.</p><p>“What does <em>that</em> mean?” she asked, suddenly perking up.</p><p>“For starters, we get yelled at a lot too,” he chuckled dryly. Ahsoka ducked, suddenly embarrassed at her Master’s very loud rebuke that all of Ryloth could hear from her teeny-tiny communicator. “We’re told where to go, what to eat, and when to sleep. Since the moment we were born, our paths have been decided for us. Though I regret nothing about being enlisted, I do however, wish I could have experienced what a normal child does.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” she muttered.</p><p>“Nap times,” he laughed.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Recess,” he offered, “and I’m not talking about the kind that involve ordinance.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s white brows shot upward as a look of disbelief came to her delicate features. This time Rex laughed. It was not a passing chuckle, but a full belly laugh. The kind that reaches into your soul, filling it with joy, as your eyes water with mirth. “It’s true,” he said quickly as if it would prove his point. Ahsoka broke into a laugh as well, the tense atmosphere around them melting into a friendlier one.</p><p>“You’re not missing out on much,” she sighed. “Kids can be brutal. One minute they are your best friend and the next, they are pulling at your montrals and calling you ugly. Also, they eat boogers for breakfast.”</p><p>The Captain guffawed at her candidness, his laughter a tad throaty. “That sounds terrible.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled, “Being made fun of <em>was</em> my specialty, that <em>is</em>, until I had enough.”</p><p>“Well, back at the Academy on Kamino, we ate knuckle sandwiches for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was our—favorite—pastime or so to speak.”</p><p>“At the Temple, things happened more subtly,” she said, her expressions turning flat. “A Force push here. A Force pull there. Your practice sabers go missing or your pants get suddenly yanked down to your ankles.” She laughed as her cheeks darkened, “Honestly, I don’t know how the Masters do it sometimes.”</p><p>“Friends weren’t allowed either,” he said after a moment, his face going suddenly stoic. “Just Batchmates and that gets old quick, especially during drills. Every mess up meant less rack time.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she replied, suddenly saddened.</p><p>“No attachments,” they blurted in unison.</p><p>Rex and Ahsoka exchanged equal looks of embarrassment, their cheeks flushing as they looked at each other. The Captain watched as his Commander started nervously running her hands over her striped montral, trading quick glances between the ground and him. He was instantly grateful that their faces were in a mix of varying shades of shadow. The slowly blossoming smirk on his lips slipped away as he focused on the toe of his boot, suddenly lost in thought. </p><p>Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to General Skywalker, and the one he called Commander; was so much more than he gave her credit for. Sometimes she can be crass and sarcastic—rough around the edges—but she is also soft and sincere. While she possesses the raw ability to rip machinery apart with a passing thought; slice a droid in half with the twirl of her sabers; or levitate objects of variable size to her person; she also craves comfort and support.</p><p>One of Ahsoka’s best qualities is her vast selflessness, to put lives—even clone lives—before her own without question. Rex knows her to be sensitive to those around her, taking great care to trust them and be reliable in return. She does not take out of greed or expect to have; she gives and remains open to receive. Though she is empowered with Midi-chlorians that attune her to the force, she is “extraordinary” and “one-of-a-kind”. Even as a Jedi, Ahsoka is not far off or out of reach. She is grounded like an anchor and invested in the world around her—something most Jedi seemed to lack.</p><p>Rex has seen the ever-changing looks of respect and approval in his men toward the Commander. She is unique—exceptional even—and they fight to gain her approval and respect every day in return, regardless of her age. “If you don’t like to be called ‘kid’,” he began, realizing he used the title as a gap between them, “then what should I call you?”</p><p>The Togruta stopped her fidgeting and looked at him anxiously. He chuckled as he realized she had been waiting to be asked this specific question for a long time. She smiled, the action genuine and beguiling. “I—”</p><p>“Ahsoka,” a small and tinny voice called over a chirping communicator. “Come in, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Rex watched as she gave him an apologetic shrug before an irritated expression came over her. “Yes, Master,” she answered, her voice calm and totally opposite from how she appeared. As the Padawan answered the call, he took that moment to stow his reverie away in the darkest corner of his mind. Swapping to a business-oriented mindset, Rex listened with honed interest.</p><p>“How are things going over there?” the General’s disembodied voice asked.</p><p>Rex knew the all too familiar concern in his superior’s tone and watched as Ahsoka silently toyed with a reply. The Captain leaned back against the cave wall, running through all the possibilities where the Jedi Knight would not worry endlessly over his Padawan. Rex came up with only one conclusion: Ahsoka would have to prove her skills beyond the shadow of a doubt to the point Skywalker could not ignore it. </p><p>“Couldn’t be better, Master,” she answered, a sarcastic smirk on her lips. “Between the rain, flashfloods, being holed up in a cave, and droids kidnapping a child, what more could we ask for?” </p><p>Skywalker sighed, “I know, Snips. It’s not getting much better either.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked, her brows furrowing with question.</p><p>“We just finished a communication with the machines responsible for kidnapping General Syndulla’s daughter. There’s a tactical droid—calls itself TA-175— somewhere here on Ryloth claiming to be Emir Tambor’s previous subordinate.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me they want that Techno Union sleemo…,” she trailed off.</p><p>“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” he sighed again. “They want to make a trade. Emir Tambor for Hera Syndulla.”</p><p>The young Jedi hung her head, the beaded Padawan braid attached to her montrals jingling with the action. “What’s the plan then? We just…hand him over? How can we guarantee that they won’t kill Hera?”</p><p>“We don’t negotiate with Separatist scum. Emir Tambor can never be released. He will be tried by the Republic and dealt with accordingly,” General Skywalker affirmed, the distaste in his voice palpable. “I’m still working on a plan, but in the meantime, I’ll send to you the coordinates for the meet.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” she answered politely.</p><p>“And, Ahsoka?” he said, his voice lowering. “According to the locals, this storm will last the night, so sit tight.”</p><p>“The night?!” the Togruta squeaked, practically flying to her feet. “But, what about Hera?”</p><p>“I know, Snips, but there’s no navigating through the torrent,” he explained.</p><p>“Aren’t we named ‘Torrent Company’? Isn’t that what we <em>do</em>?” she questioned flippantly.</p><p>“I know. I know,” General Skywalker growled. “This isn’t easy on <em>me </em>either, Snips. I don’t like that you’re out there all alone.” Rex flinched, feeling like nothing more than a mere bug on someone’s boot. He worked to ignore his initial reaction, but the sting proved bitter. </p><p>“But I’m not alone, Master. I’ve got Rex with me,” she retorted, slightly offended.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” he answered with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Do I? You know, I really wish you would just trust me to make the right decisions.” Rex frowned at her response, knowing she made comments like this habitually. Excusing the Jedi’s previous remark, even Skywalker believed in his Captain’s ability more than he did his own Padawan. Though he was in no place to judge or speak, Rex found the Jedi backwards and irrationally overbearing at times. However, orders were orders, regardless of what he thought.</p><p>“You know, you’re really something, little one,” Skywalker bit back. </p><p>“I’m not a little child anymore, Master,” she defended, “I’m fifteen.”</p><p>“You know what, fine. I’ll—I’ll see you tomorrow,” he barked.</p><p>“Fine!” she yelled back.</p><p>“And don’t think we won’t talk about this, Snips,” the General added before breaking the link.</p><p>“See ya tomorrow, Skyguy,” she mumbled under her breath while dropping her arm to her side.  </p><p>Rex watched Ahsoka curiously as her shoulders went from rigid frustration to sagging defeat. She walked to the cave entrance and began pacing between its length while getting splattered by the rain. He opted to remain where he sat in the quiet. Though he wanted to encourage her, Rex realized she needed to work through the situation by herself.</p><p>As the time passed, Rex listened to the roar of the rain and the way it smacked the rock. The sun had long since retreated and their only light source was the lamp or the occasional lightning strike. The skies were dark and brooding, like anger mixed with fear. Ahsoka resigned herself from striding and sat next to the heat lamp. She was soaked to the bone and her poncho was heavy with rainwater. The young Jedi seemed miserable on all fronts as she began ringing out her clothes. The water splattered the cave floor, pooling around her, as she worked at removing her boots.</p><p>“Ah,” she sighed, putting her toes to the heat lamp. “My toes are cold,” she shivered.</p><p>“So, is <em>this</em> what you’re like when you’re not around the men?” he chuckled, her childishness rippling with charm.</p><p>“No, <em>this </em>is what I’m like with the people I’m comfortable with,” she answered while flexing her stocking covered toes. </p><p>“Me?” he asked with surprise, pointing to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be comfortable with you?” she snickered with a shrug. Apparently, the idea was a no-brainer in her opinion and he suddenly felt important—pleased. “I know you won’t judge me and that’s all I could ever hope for.”</p><p>Rex scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. He went with the next best thing as his brain short-circuited. “Want some food?” he asked, holding out the ration bar she had nibbled at earlier. Ahsoka smiled at him and took hold of it. Their fingers whispered against each other for just a moment and a sudden jolt of electric enchantment ran up Rex’s arm and down his spine.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, taking a bite. “And Rex...?”</p><p>“Hmm?” he said, suddenly preoccupied with looking for his own food. </p><p>“You can just call me ‘Ahsoka’,” she said, her voice dipping low. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can, Commander,” he answered, his gaze flicking up to her. “It wouldn’t be appropriate in the War room,” Rex said in jest.</p><p>Ahsoka snorted, “Rexter!” She laughed, “Could you imagine Skyguy’s face?!”</p><p>Rex smirked and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure he’d remove my helmet...and my head. I’d be ‘kyrayc’—dead.”</p><p>Her laughter melted into a sigh. “‘Ahsoka’ is fine when <em>not</em> in the War room. The guys use my name normally when off duty anyways.”</p><p>“They do?” he asked, somewhere between duty-bound-anger and deflation-of-pride. </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Then ‘soka it is, then,” he answered, her name seeming strange from his lips.</p><p>“Ah-soka,” she giggled.</p><p>“That’s what I said,” he defended, his cheeks flushing. </p><p>“’Soka. ‘Soka,” she said with a faux gravelly voice. “Sounds like soap-ah.”</p><p>“Well then, Soap-ah. Happy birthday, ” Rex answered, laughing hard as her silliness proved infectious.</p><p>“What do I get?” Ahsoka joked facetiously.</p><p>Rex thought for a moment before a smile came to his face. “A luxurious stay at a highly rated Rylothian “bed and breakfast”. Complete with dirt and lamplight.”</p><p>“Then I’ll have to try one of those fancy ‘mud baths’ Padmé keeps telling me about,” she laughed. “Apparently they put veggies on your eyelids.” As if to further express her argument, the Togruta created a circle with her pointer finger and thumb while holding it over her eye. “That’s a waste of a perfectly good vegetable in my opinion.”</p><p>“That sounds…strange,” he assessed, confusion clearly on his face.</p><p>Ahsoka doubled over with laughter and started rolling on the floor, her behavior undignified for a Jedi. Rex chuckled and shook his head. Clearly, he did not understand sophistication and she found it amusing. They enjoyed each other’s company like this by the lamp until “lights out”. Both fell asleep with a smile on their face, not realizing their circumstances were more than ordinary. More…than pure happenstance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Under the Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Lots of action. Lots of droids going: PEW! PEW! PEW! Annnnnnnnnnd…our favorite duo being themselves. ^__^</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ProphetessMinty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> CT-7567 &gt;&gt; Personal Journal </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Ryloth &gt;&gt; Rescue Mission (Day 2) </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em> 0630 hours </em> </b> <b></b> <b></b></p><p>
  <em> The morning comes swiftly much to Rex’s chagrin. The air is bone chilling as a light drizzle sets in. Commander Tano is anxious and a sense of foreboding weighs heavily on her as she looks to the skies. Even with the dawning of a new day, the horizon is filled with grey and misty monotony. Though he does not understand what all she senses through the Force, Rex prepares himself mentally. The path unfolds before them and at the end of the road lies a battle of wits.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He braces for 'akalenedat'—hard contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As they check their supplies, eat breakfast, and survey the terrain around them, General Skywalker contacts them. His plans for recovering Hera Syndulla are multifaceted and dependent on his Padawan and Captain being in the right place, at the right time. They are to journey to the west of their current position, roughly 60 klicks, to an abandoned Droid foundry; while Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, and Syndulla travel twice the distance. Once at their destination, Ahsoka and Rex's role is to remain an undetermined element to the TA-175's—the lead tactical droid—stratagem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the pair soared over the rough terrain a Mandalorian saying comes to Rex's mind: "Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman". Roughly interpreted it means: "a friend during danger is a true friend". Come rain or shine, he would follow his Commander anywhere.  </em>
</p><p><b> <em> &lt;End of Entry&gt; </em> </b> <b></b></p><hr/><p>Rex cranked on the swoop bike's throttle as a whiny roar ricocheted off the canyon walls, propelling them forward with haste. They cleaved through the dense fog in mutual silence, like the calm before the storm. The wind was full of biting moisture and though Rex was thankful his armor protected him; he was uncertain about the effect of the weather on the Jedi beside him. Her brown poncho flapped with the directional current, snapping in the air behind them. Ahsoka's countenance exuded drowsiness as her eyes had become darkly rimmed and her montrals paled to lighter shades of white and blue.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked after a moment.</p><p>"Yeah, just a little tired," she answered while rubbing her eyes. After a moment, she sneezed and appeared even more languid than before. </p><p>"Are you sure? You don't look so—" </p><p>"Don't say it," she interrupted, "I don't have time to be—what's the word for 'sick' in Mando?"</p><p>"There isn't one," he answered. "You're either dead or alive."</p><p>She chuckled, "Then, I'm alive."</p><p>"Ni su'cuyi," he answered. "I'm still alive."</p><p>"Ni su'cuyi," she repeated.</p><p>"I'm sorry I don't have any medicine on me," Rex apologized.</p><p>She chuckled, "But we've got explosives. At least we have that going for us."</p><p>"Spoken like a true goor'verd—grenadier," he laughed.</p><p>By the end of the hour, the weather diminished to a cloudy overcast with flickers of threatening lightning. To maintain their secrecy, they ditched their swoop bike in a withered and muddy glade. The clearing was only about a klick away from the abandoned foundry and the trek before them was ever inclining so they kept an even walking pace, careful not to overexert themselves before the battle. Rex would peek over at his Commander every now and then, taking great care to monitor her condition as her sneezing became more incessant. However, the further they traveled up the hill and through the tall trees, the more stubborn and determined Ahsoka became about her health.</p><p>"You should sit down for a moment," Rex suggested for the twentieth time that morning.</p><p>"But I can see the factory on the hill," she huffed. "We're almost there."</p><p>"I know," he answered, "but you’re sweating pretty bad and all we're doing is walking."</p><p>"I don't feel ‘too’ bad," she answered, before immediately sneezing again.</p><p>"Don't lie to me," he said sternly, "now sit."</p><p>The Togruta sighed with exasperation and plopped down on a nearby rock. "There, ya happy?" </p><p>"Getting there," he cheeked.</p><p>"You're worse than Coric," she groused while frivolously folding her arms. </p><p>Rex chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, I'm really not."</p><p>Sliding the pack off her shoulders, Ahsoka undid its binding, and reached in. She kept her audaciously, squinted eyes focused on him as she retrieved a canteen, unwound the cap, and started drinking. The Captain had to reign in his frustration as he knew he would be giving the same amount of resistance if their roles were flipped. Rex knelt to a crouch in front of her, maintaining the miffed eye contact as he removed his helmet. The young Jedi's cheeks darkened to a shade of blood-orange as he reached out and pulled her head to his own. Their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes. With a long sigh, he expelled his frustration and it was quickly replaced with concern.</p><p>"You're burning up, Ahsoka," he assessed while pulling away.</p><p>"Yup," she answered quickly with a stunned expression. "I sure am."</p><p> He chuckled and let go of her. "Why are you so stubborn?"</p><p>"I come by it honestly," she chuckled with a dismissive glance.</p><p>"I think you should sit this one out," he said after a moment. "Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni."</p><p>"What does that mean?" she asked before taking another drink.</p><p>"Roughly interpreted it means 'you're no use to me dead'," he said straight-faced.</p><p>Ahsoka stared at him, the fight leaving her shoulders as she nodded. "Sick or not, Hera needs me. My Master...needs me."</p><p>The clone frowned at his Commander, not liking the situation, but nodded with understanding. Donning his bucket, the Captain turned away in a kneeling position with his hands over his shoulders. "Tell no one of this," he said, his voice a mixture of command and embarrassment. </p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.</p><p>"Giving you a ride," he answered, waggling his fingers with urgency. The Togruta leaned forward, hugging his neck as he stood. Rex wrapped his arms under her legs, grabbed the pack off the ground, and started walking. He chuckled to himself as he pressed forward. Rex had found the way to get his Commander’s attention and he wouldn’t soon forget her reaction. "Skywalker is gonna kill me," he muttered to himself.</p><p>By the time they crested the hill and ambled up to the foundry's 20-foot-high, permacrete wall, Ahsoka hopped down and grabbed the bag from Rex. Together, they attached several explosives to the fortification about three feet apart. Once they finished, Rex shot a grappling hook up and over the barricade next to a lookout point. Testing the line with a quick yank, he ascended the great height with mechanical assistance. </p><p>Glancing below himself, the Captain watched as the young Jedi crouched in a readying position. Her arms were bent toward her chest with slightly clenched fingers before she sprang up with an unnatural jump. Ahsoka cleaved through the air, assisted by the Force, with agile grace. As she rocketed past him, she landed on the wall's ledge with the flats of her feet just before he could grab hold. Rex swung his leg over and he shimmied up the edge as he muttered, "Show off." The Togruta replied with a toothy grin as they knelt into a crouch. </p><p>Together, they moved forward in a hunch, taking great caution not to be seen by the contingent of droids below in the foundry's courtyard. At the end of the walkway, Rex and Ahsoka found several B1 models guarding a turret, primed and ready to be fired at a moment's notice. The projectile was pointed down into the wide, rectangular lot before the factory's internal entrance; its aim presumably focused on their allies. As Rex pulled his twin blasters from their holsters, Ahsoka rolled forward, igniting her jade sabers. Coming into a renewed crouch, the Commander made a quick x-slice before extinguishing her blades. The battle droids died before they realized what had happened, their mechanized chassis still flickering with electric death. </p><p>As she waved to him, Rex ran over in a hunch before crouching next to her. Ahsoka wordlessly nodded her head toward the wall, the gesture more of a question than a command. The clone stowed the blaster in his right hand and reached into one of his belt packs, producing an extendable scope. Rex spied the current scene, his eyes flickering over the metaphorical Dejarik—holochess—board. He had a clear view of the permacrete wall's arching exterior entrance. In its doorway, a blue energy bridge had been activated and ran over a chasm's length. A motley crew of Humans, Twi'leks, Droids, and a single Skakoan, traversed through the archway and halted as a welcoming party stepped forward. </p><p>"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"They just arrived," he muttered, giving a final surveying glance before eyeing her.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, her skin tone lightening to an ashy pallor. "Do you see Hera?"</p><p>Rex scoped the area and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't even see the tactical droid, but...," he trailed off. </p><p>His eyes flickered to his brothers, Fives and Echo, the two standing at attention. One of the Arc Troopers, however, kept clenching and un-clenching his right hand. With each movement, his fingers would extend while denoting a number with his digits. Over time that number dwindled and when the trooper reached "zero", he made a fist. Among the group, a peach-colored Twi'lek moved forward, pushing a cuffed Skakoan ahead of him. The two moved to the head of the group and came up behind two brown, cloaked individuals—Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. </p><p>"Wait a minute—looks like Skywalker and Kenobi are bringing Emir Tambor forward." </p><p>"Blow the wall," she said quickly while powering off her sabers. </p><p>Rex pulled a small emitter from his belt, positioned himself in a bracing hunch, and pressed the red button. The wall trembled with shock as the explosives tore through the permacrete, the yard below erupting into an instantaneous war zone. The sounds of artillery boomed in his ears and he gave a knowing look to the Jedi beside him. As Ahsoka jumped to her feet, Rex quickly pulled her back down by the hand, concern nagging at him. </p><p>The Togruta looked offended and yanked away from him. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, worry in his voice.</p><p>"Of course, I can," she defended, her face furrowing with hurt. </p><p>"This is not a question of your ability, Commander—" he sighed. "'Soka...," Rex corrected himself.</p><p>She nodded affirmatively, her reactionary outrage melting away at the mention of her name. A small wind kicked up, ruffling the hood of her brown poncho as she flicked her eyes away from him in shame. The young Jedi sneezed twice, quickly putting a hand to her forehead with a dispirited sigh. As Rex regarded his Commander, his amber eyes roaming over her current welfare, a fresh drizzle of rain fell upon them. The Captain took notice of how droplets of water cascaded down her face and montrals in quickening beads of moisture as the mist turned into a shower.</p><p>"Once you're down there, there's no turning back," Rex warned.</p><p>"I know." Ahsoka said, clipping her sabers to her sides. "But I've got to—"</p><p>"What do you have to prove?" he interrupted; his question full of seriousness.</p><p>"Everything," she said and jumped over the wall. </p><p>"No, you don't," he muttered in reply. "Not to me."</p><p>The Captain sprung to his feet, taking the turret into his hands, and began maneuvering the weapon down and to the right. He zoned in on a Separatist assault tank and focused his aim on the vehicle's repulsor engine. Rex squeezed the triggers and felt the trilling tap of the mounted projectile bucking in his hands. The unit exploded, effectively rendering the vehicle's movement inert. In response to the immobilization, a Command Droid popped out of the tank's hatch and began frantically pointing in his direction. His stomach flopped as the laser canon moved upward, locking onto his position. Before the clone could jump for cover, the mortar was sheered clean off with the quick slice of a green saber. The metal tube glowed molten red as black smoke smoldered from its sizzling incision. </p><p>Yanked by an invisible force, the Command Droid flew out of the hatch and was promptly impaled upon a jade blade of energy. The Commander ripped her lightsaber from the core of the dead robot, letting it crumple to ground forgotten, as she tossed a popper into the vehicle's opening. The inside lit up with a flickering blue glow and Ahsoka gave him a thumbs up. The Togruta hopped off the assault tank with a splash of mud, before melting away into the throng. </p><p>The Captain took up the turret once more, spraying a renewed assault on the droid foot soldiers, as a wave of pride burst through him. The smile underneath his bucket grew with every target hit, knowing they were one shot closer to victory. He did this until the sound of clanking to his right caught his attention. Rex homed in on a pair of B2 models stomping the wall's walkway, their wrists held forward, and pointed to him. The clone swung the turret around, spinning on his heels as he opened fire. The weapon reverberated with buzzing taps, causing his teeth to clack. One droid exploded, smoke mushrooming from its metal carcass while the second flew away, assisted by its jetpack.</p><p>Rex yanked the turret off its tripod mount, holding the heavy weapon at his hip, and proceeded forward while firing. Hot munitions sprayed into the air, trailing after the escaped B2. The automaton narrowly missed the assault as it curved around and released a wrist rocket at the last moment. The Captain dropped the projectile and dove forward, rolling away as far as he could manage. The place where he had stood burst with concussive energy, leaving a giant scar in the permacrete. Metal fragments of inoperable weaponry steamed in the walkway; their flames quickly extinguished by the rain.</p><p>As the super battle droid flew over Rex, he rolled onto the flat of his back and shot at the B2's boosterpack with his twin Deeces. At the squeeze of the trigger, his arms recoiled with shock, and he watched as the machine above him blew apart. He flinched away from the slag, protecting his face instinctively with crossed arms, as it rained down on him. The Captain barely finished a sigh when twanging artillery exploded beside him; permacrete <em>plinking </em>again his plastoid armor. </p><p>Rex jumped to his feet and found another wave of foes making their way to the lookout. A pair of Droidekas shuffled forward in single-file, their activated shields too big to allow them to advance side-by-side. Outnumbered and overpowered by the shielded death traps, he grabbed the wall and hurtled over the ledge. Twisting around, Rex fired his grappling hook and swung dangerously toward the bulwark. As he slammed into the unforgiving fortification, the Captain descended to the courtyard in an aided fall before collapsing in a shoulder-holding heap.</p><p>"Glad you could join us, Rexter," Ahsoka yelled, cheekily. </p><p>As the clone collected himself, he watched her deflect incoming artillery with the adept twirl of her blades. "Very funny," he breathed. "I downed at least two dozen Clankers from that lookout."</p><p>She snorted, "Two dozen, huh? I'm way ahead of you, Rexter. I've got thirty-five." Rex jumped up to his feet, rising to the challenge of her teasing bait, and shot over her shoulders with alternating taps. Ahsoka spun on her heels when he lowered his blasters and he laughed as she surveyed the damage.</p><p>"That's thirty for me," he cheeked, jogging to her side.</p><p>The Togruta smirked at him before turning her attention to the battlefield, twirling her lightsabers with a readying flick of her wrists. "I don't see Hera," she said after a moment. "I think she must be inside with TA-175." </p><p>Rex blinked rapidly, switching the view of his H.U.D to scan the distance of the yard. His unyielding scrutiny caught sight of a green Twi'lek child being dragged through the foundry doors by several B1 models, taking orders from a tactical droid. "There," he said, pointing. "Looks like they're taking her into the factory." </p><p>Ahsoka growled in response.</p><p>"You lead, I follow," he answered, standing to the ready.</p><p>Rex watched as Ahsoka ran ahead through the firefight, her poncho flapping wildly behind her. Every so often, she would twirl her green sabers under and over, redirecting red energy bolts away from them. They dodged and weaved through the muddied fray for what seemed like hours but were in fact minutes. As they approached the foundry's entrance, the double-wide steel doors clamped together. Rex looked left-to-right, his eyes running along the horizontal seam with dread. "How are we going to get in?" he yelled.</p><p>"Cover me," she said in reply.</p><p>Ahsoka ran to the doors and worked to plunge the tips of her sabers through the thick metal. The steel started to heat and glow red as Rex turned about into a defensive crouch. The clone popped off several rounds as a small contingent of B1 droids headed toward them. They volleyed red bolt after red bolt, narrowly missing the clone and spraying the sand. With the alternating pop of his blasters, each droid fell to the ground headless. A loud thump behind him caused Rex to turn his attention to the doors and found Ahsoka fumbling through the impromptu hewn entrance.</p><p>"Come on!" she yelled, wasting no time.</p><p>The Captain barreled through the makeshift doorway and ran alongside his Commander who seemed to be losing steam. Rex pushed the thought away as he kept an even jaunt beside her. Together they stormed the corridors, making hard turn after hard turn. They followed the network of passageways until it brought them to a circular chamber with a dormant reactor at the center. It was a long column that stretched from floor to ceiling and had it been active, then it would have exuded heat. The room, however, was cold and dimly lit.<br/><br/>On the opposite side of the room, was a dark doorway and beyond its entry they could hear a ghostly echo of a scream. The voice was high-pitched and lilting with fear as it cried for help. Rex unconsciously gnashed his teeth, a sudden rise of anger toward the Clankers bubbling up within him. </p><p>“Hera!” Ahsoka called between ragged breaths. “Hera, where are you?”</p><p>“Help! Help me,” the voice cried.</p><p>Rex scanned the area with a quick glance, observing that they were the only ones in the reactor room. As the young Jedi proceeded forward, she ignited her lightsabers, caution filling her every step. The clone followed closely behind her, his own blasters at the ready. They had twenty feet left to go when a swarm of battle droids burst through the darkened doorway.</p><p>The Captain watched as they split to either side of the entry, a tactical droid walking through the midst of them as if they were its regal entourage. As the T-1s progressed forward, it dragged a scrawny Twi’lek child in a brown tunic by the wrist. Hera kicked and screamed in her native tongue, words neither he nor the Commander understood. Rex bristled at the sight, watching Hera thrash defiantly for release; her attempts at escape proving futile.</p><p>"I am TA-175. Where is Emir Tambor?" asked the clipped voice of the T-1s.</p><p>"Why don't you come outside and find out?" she asked, igniting her sabers.</p><p>"The odds are against you Jedi. I have what you want. You have what we need," it answered. "You will not risk the child's life selfishly. It is against your programming."</p><p>"Let go of me!" Hera yelled, smacking at the droid’s steely grip. Looking up, the green Twi’lek caught sight of Rex and Ahsoka. “Help me!” she pleaded, her face contorting with distress.</p><p>"Relinquish your weapons or the child will die," TA-175 stated, shaking Hera around by the wrist.</p><p>"Let go!" Hera cried, her long, slender lekku shaking in tandem with her resistance.</p><p>"Don’t worry, Hera,” Ahsoka called out soothingly. “We’ll get you out of here.” The Togruta shifted uncertainly as she extinguished the jade blades of her sabers, bringing her hands down slowly. As Ahsoka did this, her eyes flickered to the right of her, the action portraying wounded defeat.</p><p>“Commander...?” Rex asked, his voice wavering with hesitation.</p><p>“It’s okay, Rex,” Ahsoka answered, quickly glancing over her shoulder to him. “Just do as the tactical droid says,” she affirmed. “Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni,” the young Jedi spoke in broken Mando’a. <em>You're no use to me dead.</em></p><p>Rex nodded with understanding, Ahsoka’s use of phrase like a code between them, and began lowering his blasters.</p><p>“I have predicted with one hundred percent certainty that there is no outcome without our acquisition of Emir Tambor,” TA-175 gloated. “You cannot defy my calculations, Jedi. I am a droid. I am always right.”<br/><br/>“You know the problem with you tactical droids,” she began, “is that you think you can predict the future…bu-but you never account for chain reactions.” As Ahsoka said this, she extended her hand to the side while gripping the small saber with her thumb. Suddenly, the reactor’s control panel came to life and the mechanisms inside the generator ignited once dormant flames. Soon after, a blare of sirens rang throughout the room; the sound mind-numbingly deafening. A series of flashing orange lights began to pulse, the room cast in half-light and half-shadows.</p><p>“What’s going on?” a battle droid asked, its voice a mix of whiny fear.</p><p>“This can’t be good,” another said, its head moving side-to-side.</p><p>“The reactor is coming online. A predictable distraction,” TA-175 assessed. “Get them!” After the T-1s’ directive, the droid backed away, dragging Hera with him, kicking and screaming.</p><p>The militarized automatons, roughly twenty, began to march forward as their steps clanked off the rising walls of the reactor room. The momentary chaos proved to be distraction enough to keep the droids from potentially killing Hera on the spot. As the enemy trained their blasters on them with simultaneous movement, Rex raised his Deeces in response.</p><p>The reactor room lit up with more than just orange lights, as a barrage of blue and red gunshots were traded. Nearby, Rex caught peripheral sight of the Commander reigniting her sabers as she began to rotate her arms defensively. The ghostly glow of her blades formed a sideways “eight”, the pattern in the form of an infinite loop.</p><p>Together, they acted as defense and offense.</p><p>Where she deflected, he fired.</p><p>Where she dodged, he covered.   </p><p>They had practiced endlessly in the field before this moment, and their teamwork proved it. As they advanced, downing several frantic and screaming droids, Ahsoka seemed to be slowing down. Her arms moved with less and less effort, until she finally opted to drop her small saber—the shoto—altogether. Rex moved to her side, keeping his eyes glued on their enemies as he continued to shoot.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” he yelled.</p><p>“Ni su'cuyi,” she huffed. <em>I’m still alive.</em> “But we n-need to f-finish this,” she added, fumbling over her words. Rex risked a flicking glance toward her and found her face to be gaunt and drenched with sweat. Her once stoutly bearing, filled with strength in the Force, now appeared haggard and sapped of charisma. Rex could tell she had reached her limits long ago as she wobbled with drowsiness; her body threatening to collapse at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Rex, your knife!” she exclaimed, stumbling forward with a lazy twitch of her blade. “Aim for th-the tactical droid. We c-can’t let him e-escape.”</p><p>TA-175 had made it to the darkened hall past the doorway they had originally come from. Its eyes glowed in the shadows; the only physical trait left to be visibly seen. Stowing his right Deece, the clone grabbed for his blade, and backed up as he cocked his throwing arm. Rex stepped forward and snapped his arm headlong, putting his all into the release as the field knife glinted under the flashing hazard lights.</p><p>Ahsoka stretched out a shaking hand as her eyes closed with concentration. Promptly thereafter, the remaining battle droids flew aside, falling to the ground in vocal protest. Time seemed to stand still as Rex expectantly watched after the knife, traveling hilt-over-blade. He could hear his own heartbeat thump in his ears as adrenaline filled him. For a split second, anxiety whispered to him, clouding his thoughts with doubt. With all his being, the captain had hoped his aim was straight and true.</p><p>Suddenly, the knife cleaved through the air, aided, and propelled by an invisible force. The clone watched with surprise as a shower of sparks exploded in the dark hall, answering his worry with success. A smile brimming with confidence spread on his lips as he dove forward into a roll. Rex came to a kneeling crouch and shot five times with a Deece in the palm of his hands.</p><p>Each round met its target and the Captain immediately hollered with excitement. Pumping a victorious fist into the air, he turned to celebrate with his Commander, but found her not. His eyes quickly darted around the room before he saw the heap of a brown cloak where she had once stood. A chord of fear struck him as he jumped to his feet and ran to her side. Pulling the young Jedi off the floor, Rex cradled her into his arms as he hefted her.</p><p>Ahsoka felt heavy, her limbs slack, as her head nodded to the side. The Captain shifted her in his arms as he worked to remove a glove from his hand. As he yanked the material off, Rex felt her forehead and discovered that her skin was clammy. As if in reaction to his touch, she groaned subconsciously, and curled toward him with a shiver.</p><p>“Is she okay?” a small voice asked.</p><p>Rex looked down to his side and found Hera tugging at his leather belt spat. The Twi’lek wobbled for a moment but corrected herself by pulling forward with the kama still in her hands. The clone watched her curiously for a moment as he thought of an answer.</p><p>“She’ll be okay once we get her to a medic,” he sighed.</p><p>“Yay. She looks like she’s sleeping,” Hera said observantly. “She’s pretty…prettier than my doll.”</p><p>Rex snickered while shaking his head. “<em>You’ve got that right, kid</em>,” he thought to himself.</p><p>“Rex,” a voice called from over his shoulder. The Captain turned and found General Skywalker and an Arc Trooper—Fives—running into the room. “Ahsoka?!” the Jedi Knight yelled, fear in his voice. “What happened?” As the two slid to a halt, Rex caught Fives fidgeting, his fingers dancing on the blaster he was holding. Knowing Fives as well as he did, he could tell he was worried too.</p><p>“We need to get her to the Resolute right away,” Rex replied.</p><p>“Is she wounded?” General Skywalker asked, raking a hand through his brown hair.</p><p>“No, Sir. She’s been sick since this morning. Coric will want to look at her straight away,” he explained.</p><p>“But she’s sleeping,” Hera said, stepping out from behind Rex. The clone felt a tug on his kama as she looked between him, Fives, and the Jedi Knight twice her size. The Twi’lek child looked quite displeased with each of them as her face scrunched with offense. She eventually let go of the clone and opted to fold her arms while stomping a foot.</p><p>Fives turned away quickly, his shoulders bouncing, as he did. General Skywalker laughed into the back of his gloved hand, looking to the Captain with bemusement. “I think you’ve got a little something there, Rex.”</p><p>Unsure of what to say, the clone shook his head, clearly at a loss for words.</p><p>“I need to get Hera back to her father,” the Jedi explained, “so I won’t be able to take Ahsoka. Stick with her, Rex.”</p><p>“Right away, Sir,” he answered. Rex motioned to turn, but stopped short, a certain question nagging at him. “What about Emir Tambor?”</p><p>General Skywalker frowned at the question, his eyes glossing with distaste. “Oh, he’s gotta nice and familiar prison cell waiting for him.”</p><p>Rex nodded affirmatively before spinning on his heels and breaking into a run. Somewhere behind him he heard the General order Fives to turn off the reactor. The incessant alarms and flashing lights turned off promptly and Rex realized for the first time he could hear Ahsoka breathing. He felt the tension recede as he listened, taking comfort in the fact that she was enjoying some modicum of peace…even if she was sick.</p><p>Upon exiting the factory, Rex met General Kenobi and the other men near a LAAT/i that had been waiting for them. The Jedi Master who had been talking with the clones turned and frowned the moment he caught sight of the unconscious Padawan. His expression seemed guarded with cautious concern as his shoulders slackened with sadness. Beside him were Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Echo, all talking until they noticed what—or rather “who”—Rex was holding. Their conversation died quickly as they looked between the clone captain and the seasoned Jedi.</p><p>“Anakin just informed me that Ahsoka was…out of sorts. How is she?” he asked, his tone even.</p><p>“Sick, but otherwise unharmed, Sir,” the Captain answered.</p><p>“Very well,” General Kenobi replied, “I’ll see you both later on the Resolute.”</p><p>Rex brought Ahsoka into the LAAT/i’s cargo hold, the door to the cabin shutting promptly behind him. He sat on the floor still holding the Commander to him, unsure that he should—or wanted to—let her go. Some time passed, the aircraft buzzing as they passed through a layer of atmosphere before she stirred.</p><p>“Rex?” she asked, her voice groggy.</p><p>“Hmm?” he answered.</p><p>“Your chin is scratchy,” Ahsoka complained with a sleepy chuckle.</p><p>Rex laughed, “This was some birthday, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“You got that right, Rexter,” she said, her voice low. “There’s always next year.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get some sleep?” he asked.</p><p>“Can I stay like this for a little while longer?” Ahsoka asked drowsily.</p><p>“Go ahead, ‘Soka. We’ve got some time before we make it back to the Resolute,” he explained.</p><p>“Oh, good,” she breathed. “Happy Birthday to me.”</p><p>“Happy Birthday,” he chuckled. Seconds later, he sneezed twice and then groaned with prolonged complaint. “I don’t believe it,” he complained, “this is your fault.”</p><p>Ahsoka wiggled in his arms for a moment and looked up at him with a lazy one-eyed peek. Smirking, she said, “That’s what you get for not giving me a present.”</p><p>He laughed, “I see how it is. I go into battle with you, even rescuing you might I add, and this…this is how you repay me?”</p><p>The Togruta laughed and closed her eyes, sleep singing a lullaby only she could hear. “I’ll do…better…nex—,” she said, drifting away.</p><p>Rex smiled down at her and whispered, “No, ‘Soka. I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here’s a time skip full of possibilities and all things that at this point will be non-canon compliant. GIVE US A BREAK DISNEY!!! TT____TT</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ProphetessMinty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> CT-7567 &gt;&gt; Personal Journal </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Ryloth &gt;&gt; Resupply Mission </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> 2 Years Later &gt;&gt; 1600 hours </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Up on the crest of a dirt hill, Commander Ahsoka Tano and General Cham Syndulla speak with one another. Rex stands to the right of the Jedi Padawan—ever nearing her Knighthood—and hears the particulars of their meeting involving the conclusion of Republic assistance to Ryloth. The Togruta stands tall with honor, her head above his own shoulders, almost matching him at eye-level. Her shoulders are straightly set with confidence as she speaks. Though she is youthful in appearance, she is quick to listen and slow to speak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike before, Cham stands nearer, and he is open to conversation. The skepticism that he once wore is replaced with personal respect, the like of which has grown since the rescue of his daughter, Hera. From what Commander Tano informs, Hera is now around the age of eleven and is being groomed for leadership in the footsteps of her father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After two years of unhindered liberty, the planet and its people have grown with exponential success. They no longer expire from perilous famine but live on in plenteous harvest. Their once stripped fields are lush and healthy, yielding excess. Republic assistance has dwindled in the light of Twi’lek prosperity, marking this as the last year an envoy should venture to Ryloth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The storms of change no longer enshroud Rylothian terrain with dark foreboding. The savannah is no longer withered with drought like he remembers, but deep green with life. It is late afternoon, and the sun blazes overhead. There is no wind to sing to them, only the words of promise and understanding traded between a Jedi and a freedom fighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> &lt;End of Entry&gt; </em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Rex watched as a line of crates were carried from a parked LAAT/i to Nabat’s city gates via Blurrg. Each creature—brown, blue, and green—was heavily loaded with supplies strapped to their backs. At the front of the provisions caravan, Hera rode the largest beast of burden. She sat straight with her shoulders even as she looked about curiously. The brown tunic she once wore was traded in for a simple black top, brown cargo pants, and boots to match. As the Blurrgs tromped on by, Hera melted into the cityscape, her figure becoming undiscernible as the moments ticked by.</p><p>The Captain turned away and found Ahsoka pacing back and forth with a holopad in her hands. Her delicate features were scrunched in a serious expression as she murmured to herself the contents of the report she was reading. Every so often she would pause and flick a montral over her shoulder only to put it back where it normally rested. He mirthfully studied his Commander as her cerulean eyes bounced up and down so quickly, he thought they would pop out. He smirked, self-assured that she was unaware of his presence.</p><p>“You should probably stop staring at that screen, Commander. For as often as you’ve checked the reports, I think I can now see the data scrolling on your eyes like a holoscreen,” he chuckled. Ahsoka jumped upon hearing his voice, her eyes flashing to him humorlessly. The holopad she held onto dropped down to her side, brushing up against the hem of the burgundy tunic she wore. With her free hand, she rubbed at her chest-length montral, as an uncertain expression blossomed on her face.</p><p>“Ha-ha. Very funny, Rexter,” she said, squinting at him. “I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly. Skyguy trusts me to get the job done and I—”</p><p>“I know,” he affirmed, smiling beneath his bucket. “You’re doing fine.”</p><p>“Fine?” she questioned, her eyes suddenly going big. “I can’t do just ‘fine’. It has to be perfect.”</p><p>“Remember the last time you did something like that?” he cheeked. “You knocked yourself out. It’s supposed to be a figure of speech, not literal.”</p><p>Ahsoka cast him a death glare, but it quickly melted away into a humorous squint as she laughed. “Oh, don’t remind me,” she cried playfully, hiding behind the holopad. “I felt awful, like a Rancor ran me over.”</p><p>“You felt—what about me?” he feigned offense. “<em>You</em> got me sick.”</p><p>She shrugged, “Just another casualty of war. Costs were high. Prices were paid. You’re stuck with me, Rexter.”</p><p>“<em>That’s not so bad</em>,” he thought to himself.</p><p>“That appears to be the last container,” a voice called to them. Rex and Ahsoka turned and found Cham Syndulla walking toward them, holding Hera’s hand, as she strode on her Blurrg. The young girl beamed with contentment but squealed the moment her eyes landed on Ahsoka. Hera hopped off her steed and ran to the Jedi Padawan, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Hera croaked with a frown.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I do,” Ahsoka laughed, her hands falling to the child’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hera,” Cham chided, “Don’t be rude to our guests. You look foolish. Now come.” The Twi’lek child frowned with a nod as she backed away. Her cheeks flushed to a deep shade of green with embarrassment as she came to stand by her father’s side. “As I was saying, the last of the provisions made it through. Will you stay with us another night or…?”</p><p>“Cham! Cham! Cham!” someone yelled far off.</p><p>The four of them turned to the city gates and found a male Twi’lek shouting and pointing frantically. They followed his gestures and watched as a green Blurrg scurried out onto the savannah terrain, suddenly plunging out of sight as it ran down a hill. Ahsoka traded Rex a quick look before she set off into a sprint, gaining inhuman speed with every step. As she grew smaller in the distance, the Captain ran to the nearby LAAT/i and hopped onto a swoop bike in its cargo hold. Cranking on the throttle, the vehicle burst out of the carrier like a wild Nek Battle Dog, hurling him across the grassland floor.</p><p>As he steadily gained on Ahsoka’s position, Rex found that she had already made it down the hill. He sped forward, pulling up along side her, trading glances between the path ahead and his Commander. She looked over as he steadied the pace between them and held out an open hand. The Togruta jumped toward the swoop, grabbing his hand as an anchor before straddling the seat.</p><p>“Uh, Rex,” she yelled, her voice nervous. “What am I going to hold onto?”</p><p>He laughed, “You can hold onto me, ‘Soka.”</p><p>The last several months, their usual rhythm had changed. Her normally confident self would drift away when they found themselves suddenly alone. She would become nervous, stumbling over her words, and her eye contact would be elsewhere other than him. Rex found that Ahsoka’s inexplicable behavior sometimes bothered him, in a way he was unsure of or could understand. Sometimes he wondered if he had done something wrong and ruined their friendship. Worry would nag at him and soon enough, he found himself anxious at the thought of losing her.</p><p>But could he lose something he could never have?</p><p>When the anxiety passed, he made the best of it and acknowledged that the feelings that had grown in him were merely arbitrary. He believed long ago that they would leave him, but two years later he found that they had only deepened. Rex maintained that his first and foremost duty was to the Republic and he honored that by letting things remain unspoken. He never asked Ahsoka for anything, but simply enjoyed their friendship knowing it was the best thing he could get. Rex cherished it and remained by her side unwaveringly.</p><p>This moment, however, he found her timid nature humorous. She seemed to be considering his words as she placed her hands on his pauldrons and eventually placed them on either side of him.</p><p>“Is this okay?” she asked after a moment.</p><p>“Sure,” he answered.</p><p>They traveled several klicks with no Blurrg in sight and their expansive search lead them into a gulch with a network of labyrinthine passageways. They rose and fell with the terrain, making wide and narrow turns as they curved with the sizable corridors. Eventually, Rex let off the throttle realizing he was unsure of where they were.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Ahsoka asked, confusion in her voice.</p><p>“Well, for one, I’m not sure where we’re at,” he stated, “and for another…there haven’t been anymore tracks since we entered the ravine.” The Jedi hopped off the back of the swoop bike and started walking toward a nearby ridge. With a frown he asked, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Up here for a better look,” she said. The Togruta began her ascent up a gradual incline, the heels of her burgundy boots crunching in the gritty dirt. Rex powered down the vehicle, quickly saddling off the seat, before jogging in her direction. As he walked up the crest of the ridge, he came to an abrupt halt, as Ahsoka stopped in front of the cave entrance. “Hey! I know where we are,” she laughed.</p><p>Rex chuckled, “Well, I’ll be an Aiwha’s uncle…”</p><p>“Don’t insult the poor creatures,” Ahsoka cheeked.</p><p>“Hey!” he complained, bumping her with his elbow.</p><p>She squeaked with laughter as she walked into the cave feeling proud of herself. He watched after her as she melted into the shadow, her steps echoing about the walls. “I remember when we stayed here two years ago,” she recalled, “taking shelter from the rain." Ahsoka laughed, “I think that was the best part of my birthday that year.”</p><p>“You know, we should really get back out there,” he stated, his insides stirring with dormant uncomfortableness. Realizing she was not about to leave, Rex decided to follow her.</p><p>“It’ll just be a moment, Rexter. Just relax,” she chuckled, sitting on the floor in the back of the cave.</p><p>“Funny, I’m usually the one telling you that these days,” Rex murmured. The clone found her on the ground in the back of the cave in place where she had been back then. He could picture her in his mind’s eye wearing the brown poncho that had lasted for only that trip. He remembered the tear in the material and how she had tied it to her arm in a makeshift bandage. Even the moment he removed the binding from her arm with his field knife came back to him with crystal clarity.</p><p>“What was that?” Ahsoka asked, shooting him a playful glare.</p><p>Rex held up his hands defensively, before removing his helmet and clipping it to his belt. He sat on the cave floor beside her as his eyebrow shot up in half-question and half-humor. She shoved at his arm in response, giggling as she surveyed their surroundings. The clone leaned forward and to the side and began rummaging through one of the pouches in his belt. Ahsoka heard his fumbling and turned to look at him with piqued curiosity.</p><p>“Speaking of birthdays,” he said, finally extracting something from his belt. “I think this is the best place as any to give you this.” Rex put a small, bound cloth on the floor between him and Ahsoka. “It’s not much, but it’s the best I could do. Happy Birthday, Soap-ah.” His smile turned into laughter as she grabbed for the bag and tore it open.</p><p>“Is that…chocolate? And a piece of Uj cake?” she asked incredulously, a smile blossoming on her mauve colored lips.</p><p>“Maybe,” he smirked coyly.</p><p>“How did you get…no—how did it last this long without you eating it?” Ahsoka laughed, knowing full well the characteristic sweet tooth all clones shared.</p><p>"You’re an accomplice to my contraband now. Eat the evidence well,” he deadpanned.</p><p>She laughed, “If <em>I’m</em> eating this, then <em>you’re</em> eating it too…accomplice.”</p><p>"I had hoped you would say that,” he grinned.</p><p>Ahsoka broke off a piece of chocolate and held it to his mouth. “Open up,” she joked. He shook his head “no”, too dignified to let her feed him. However, she continued to shake it at him not taking his refusal for an answer. Realizing he was out of options, he opened his mouth and let her pop it in, but not before clamping down and giving her fingers a good lick.</p><p>The Togruta squeaked, her hand recoiling quickly as she shook her hand about. “You licked me!” Ahsoka cried. “You monster!”</p><p>“<em>You</em> asked for it,” he shrugged, breaking into a belly laugh.</p><p>Her only response to his reply was to hold her hand, feigning its wounded state, and pout while sticking her bottom lip out. She kept this look for a moment before turning back to the sweets in her lap. “Thank you,” she said, taking a bite of chocolate. “This is the best gift I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Rex reached over and broke the slice of Uj cake in half. Taking his piece, he nodded to her, and took a bite. The melt-in-your-mouth delicateness of the dessert always enthralled his taste buds. He found himself musing as to what it was in the cake that made it so irresistible to clones that they wouldn’t even want to share it with batchmates. Conversely, Rex realized that he didn’t have any problem sharing it with this one particular Togruta…</p><p>While Rex was still lost in thought, Ahsoka finished the chocolate with a grateful sigh and moved towards him.</p><p>“This was really sweet, Rexter,” she said as she started to give him an appreciative kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Jolting out of his reverie, however, Rex turned his head to regard her just as the kiss landed; inadvertently meeting her lips with his own. Rex felt like his brain erupted with hot electricity. All the feelings and thoughts he had locked away as hopeless and unrequited flooded to the foreground of his mind with such sudden force, he didn’t even think to break away.</p><p>Just as he leaned into her, Ahsoka pulled back, complete shock written on her face. Her cheeks darkened to a deep shade of blood-orange and her cerulean eyes searched him as worry glossed over them. She didn’t say anything as she was at loss for words. So was he. He felt elated, thrilled even, as if he were hopped up on adrenaline. His stomach did flops he didn’t were even possible, and a wave of heat rippled through him. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew what he felt.</p><p>Rex leaned forward, halfway, his eyes lingering on her lips before looking to her. He waited to see if she would reciprocate, not wanting to demand this of her. His heart raced as he put his intentions on his sleeves, and he held his breath. Worry soon crept in as he realized she hadn’t budged.</p><p>“Sorry, 'Soka, you don’t have to—” he began to say but stopped as she leaned forward.</p><p>Ahsoka stared up at him, her eyes pleading and curious, as they searched him. For as close as she was to him, Rex wondered if she could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and suddenly a new wave of shock ran through him. Ahsoka’s eyes closed as she swiftly bridged the gap with a tentative kiss.</p><p>Their lips whispered against each other’s, the feeling delicate, yet full of passion. He wasn’t sure what to think, but his mind kept reeling over how soft her lips were. His limbs buzzed with excitement as electric happiness zipped through him and he thought he would explode from its effects.</p><p>They shared a kiss. Then another. And another.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of it all, her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kisses deepened as he moved at her direction and pace. In the midst of pure affection, he felt a connection so true and vibrant that he could not imagine life without it. He realized after a moment it was coming from her—a projection in the Force. He smiled in their embrace, unable to contain the joy within.</p><p>Ahsoka finally pulled away, her face a mixture of nerves and silliness. Rex felt the same as she looked and he thought he would perhaps lose his mind as he fought the waves of elation that washed over him. He felt like laughing. He felt like crying. He felt like shouting. He felt like whispering. So many emotions raced through him and for a fraction of a second, he doubted that any of this had happened. Happiness like this was almost too good to be true, but he so desperately—and selfishly—wished for it to be real. They said nothing as they rested their foreheads together, staying quiet for a time.</p><p>“I—uh…did that just happen?” she asked, her voice small but filled with euphoria.</p><p>“Mhmm,” he answered, closing his eyes. Everything within him hoped she would not recoil, and he found himself shaking under the weight of apprehension.</p><p>She giggled, “That might’ve been better than the chocolate and Uj cake. I’m not sure…my brain is buzzing.”</p><p>Rex pulled away to look at her and found she was still blushing. She was beautiful and beaming with jubilation, and he couldn’t help the rise of pride in his chest. He filled her with happiness as much as she did him. He smiled.</p><p>“I think you’re blushing,” she whispered after a moment. Her voice was soft and tentative as if on the precipice of reality and fantasy.</p><p>He chuckled, whispering back in response, “I’ve never blushed in my life.”</p><p>“Now’s a good time to start,” Ahsoka giggled.</p><p>“If this is what it feels like every time, then I don’t know how I couldn’t,” Rex said honestly.</p><p>“Same here,” she smiled. “I’ve been nervous around you for so long, I’m not sure if this will stop.”</p><p>“Me?” he asked, pointing to himself. “I thought I had done something wrong.”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, “No, not at all. I just had to sort through all <em>this</em>. I figured it was only me.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> thought it was only me,” he agreed.</p><p>“I don’t know how this is going to work,” she sighed. “With the Jedi rules, and what if they split us up, and what if I distract you from missions—”</p><p>“Hey, now,” he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Have I ever let you down, Commander?”</p><p>“I thought you were going to use ‘Ahsoka’, Captain,” she cheeked, looking away with a pout but feeling assuaged.</p><p>“Don’t get cute with me,” Rex answered while staring her down.</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Ahsoka asked, suddenly perking up at the revelation, grabbing hold of his hands.</p><p>He laughed, “Don’t get cocky.”</p><p>“Waaaay ahead of you, Rexter,” she laughed.</p><p>“Nothing has to change,” he said, “I know you’re right where you want to be.”</p><p>“But what if I want them to?” Ahsoka tested.</p><p>“It could cost you your life’s ambition. I can’t ask that of you,” Rex sighed.</p><p>“What about you?” she asked, concern furrowing her brows.</p><p>“I do want them to change,” he admitted, “but I’m also right where I want to be—where I need to be.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, “Then perhaps, we’re right where <em>we</em> should be.” She smiled, her words of wisdom accentuating her beauty. “Doing what we love, side-by-side.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he smiled.</p><p>“Maybe once the war is over, we could…,” Ahsoka trailed off.</p><p>“Maybe once the war is over,” Rex agreed. “However, whenever that’ll be…I might be an old man by then.” He sighed, “I couldn’t expect that of you…”</p><p>“But, I want you to,” she answered. “I’ve waited this long. What’s a little longer?”</p><p>Rex smiled, “How long is ‘long’?”</p><p>“Since around the time we were last here. And you?” Ahsoka laughed.</p><p>“You’re full of surprises, you know that?” he laughed. The Captain let go of her cheeks, keeping her hand in his, as he leaned back against the cave wall. “I didn’t know what to make of it at first, but since about then for me as well.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave," she groaned after a prolonged moment, "but duty calls and we can’t stay here forever.”</p><p>“I suppose we do still have a Blurrg to find,” Rex begrudgingly agreed.</p><p>At that moment, they heard a bored animal moan just outside the mouth of the cave. Upon investigation, the very Blurrg they came to find was languidly strolling past the mouth of the cave, as if it were here on a casual morning walk. Bemused and amused, they easily secured the beast and Rex noticed a piece of flimsiplast with some scribbled writing tucked underneath one of the straps of the creature’s harness.</p><p>Pulling the material from its hiding place, he eyed it suspiciously as he read its written contents.</p><p>“I don’t believe it,” Rex muttered.</p><p>“What?” Ahsoka asked, peeking around his shoulder.</p><p>“Briikase gote’tuur,” he read aloud, “Al’verde!” <em>Happy Birthday, Commander!</em></p><p>“From Fives,” she finished reading.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him,” he growled.</p><p>She laughed, “Like it or not, he helped with <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“If he knows, then they all know,” Rex sighed.</p><p>Ahsoka blushed, “We’re doomed.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” he answered.</p><p>“How so?” she asked.</p><p>“They all respect you,” Rex answered. “And when we clones ‘respect’ someone, we keep their private life, private.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, “I sure hope so.” She fidgeted before adding, “And Rex?”</p><p>“Hmm?” he answered.</p><p>The young Jedi came to her tiptoes and kissed him, brief but passionately. She smiled as she stepped back down to the flats of her feet. “One for the road,” Ahsoka blushed.</p><p>“One for the road,” Rex said as he leaned down and kissed her.</p><p>“Wanna know a new phrase I’ve learned?” she whispered.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked, whispering back.</p><p>“Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum,” she blushed. <em>To hold in the heart forever [I love you].</em></p><p>Rex felt a wave of heat ripple through him as he searched her face. She was about as serious as the blush he was experiencing, and he could barely believe his ears. He smiled, happier by far than he ever dreamed he could be.</p><p>“Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum,” he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>